


Qing of Fools, Queen of White lies

by SeaFromNowhere



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Fanart, Other, regency au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaFromNowhere/pseuds/SeaFromNowhere
Summary: Ooh you're like that Cheshire Cat,There's a devil that resides behind your smile.You've got them diamond eyes, they hypnotizeYou're unsuspecting victims with your style.But I know I'm not the one and onlyGame you're playing.You know I love the punishment,So girl keep saying.…A tenfour comic.
Relationships: Fourteen Fifteen/Tender Sky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Qing of Fools, Queen of White lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beeelderly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeelderly/gifts).



> My secret samol 2019 gift for beeelderly :)

Merry Secret Samol Beau!! :D

I'm so happy I was given the oppertunity to draw tenfour for the second year in a row!

hope you all enjoy!<3


End file.
